Dressed to Kill
by Tanpopo
Summary: The White Hunters in the Dark must go undercover as "sex kittens" in a house of pleasure to track down a killer.
1. Part One

Disclaimer, etc. 

The boys of Weiss do not belong to me. This is a Yaoi fic, thought it's not a lemon (sorry), so if you're not into that... well, if you're not into that why are you even here? Anyway, besides being a Yaoi fic, it's also a nice little mystery, so I hope you enjoy it. The characters are a little OCC (ie: Aya actually talks, etc.) so I hope that's not too distracting. R&R please, and I welcome suggestions for the rest of the fic!   


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

PREVIEW   


Omi's eyes caught those of the other boy's and he couldn't help but think that Youji had been right about the clothes – if he had been dressed in his usual assassin garb he would have been caught immediately as someone suspicious. As it was he had the perfect cover – he looked just like a scared little kitten. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

PART ONE   


"Here." The tall man looked over his sunglasses as he tossed a bag onto the couch. 

"What's this?" Omi asked, without touching the package that had landed next to him. 

"Those are yours, I picked them up when I got the other clothes. Don't worry, they should fit." 

Ken momentarily stopped tugging at the gold-colored shirt that only half-covered his athletic chest, "Are you sure that THESE aren't Omi's?" 

"Quiet Ken. You look good." Youji purred, making Ken turn away in seeming anger, but with a blush on his face. Turning away only really resulted in a display of his backside tightly covered in brown leather pants. 

Omi looked back at the bag, "But Youji… you know the plan, I'm not going undercover like you three, so I don't need this… disguise. I'll be hiding out running surveillance." 

"I know." He sent an impatient glance at the door that led upstairs, "it's just in case. If you get caught, you'll simply be mistaken for another… worker. Damn it! What's taking him so long?" Another glance at the door, "Prima Dona." He muttered. 

"But…" 

"Youji's right, Omi." Ken added, feeling protective as usual of the youngest member of Weiss, "Besides, if you never get caught no one will even see you anyway." 

"Except for you three." This time it was Omi who muttered the remark under his breath, as he poked a quizzical finger at the still unopened package. After seeing what Youji had picked out to wear himself, and the outfit that he got for Ken (which did make the soccer player look even better than usual, he had to admit) he couldn't imagine what he would be expected to wear. 

"Well, hurry up and change." Youji told him, "Hopefully by the time you're ready Aya will FINALLY be finished." 

Omi sighed and got up, clutching the bag. It was pretty light – which meant there probably wasn't much in there. "Great." He sighed, "I'll be back in a minute." 

"Call me if you need any help with the ties on those pants." Youji teased, as Omi made his way to the door. Omi swallowed. In the hall he collided with a descending Aya, sending the bag and it's contents flying across the floor. The two young men stopped to pick up the articles of clothing and Omi caught his first glance at what had been taking Aya so long. He looked… breathtaking. The red velvet pants fit like a second skin and matched the color of his hair perfectly. The black sleeveless top glittered slightly and left very little to the imagination. Hell, he was even wearing black eyeliner! If Omi didn't know better he'd have thought that Aya was used to dressing like a sex kitten. 

The silent redhead held up what at first appeared to be a green handkerchief, but which Omi later realized was his excuse for a shirt. "Yours?" Aya asked, deadpan. Omi could almost have called it a joke – rare for Aya – if he hadn't been so shocked by the other's appearance so as to temporarily lose all ability to speak. 

"Oh… um… Youji, uh…" he stammered, when he regained his voice, "Youji thought it would be safer if I… you know… if I did it, too. In case someone sees me." 

"Hn." Aya stood up to his full height, which, if such a thing was possible, made him look even more beautiful, and handed the garments to Omi. Then he went in to meet the others. Omi could only imagine what Youji's response would be. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

On their way to the mission Omi squirmed in the backseat next to a nervous Ken. Besides the tight pants, which he was having trouble getting used to, Ken still didn't like the idea of going undercover as basically a bunch of male prostitutes in a house of ill-fame (a house which catered to the likes of rich MEN nonetheless). He wasn't exactly one to mind the company of men, per say, in fact one young fellow member of Weiss took up most of his thoughts when not working… not that he would ever admit it to his teammates, but still… this mission was hitting just a little too close to home. 

"These pants are killing me!" The soccer player whined, "How am I supposed to find this target of ours and kill him if I can't even breathe!?" 

"Stop complaining Kenken," Youji noted from behind the wheel, "Besides, you look great." 

"Just what I need. What am I supposed to do if some seedy customer CHOOSES me from the harem, or whatever it is?" 

"Don't worry, Ken." Omi said, patting him idly on the leg, "that's what I'll be there for. I'll have the whole place staked out from inside the heating ducts and once I break into their database I can find out who this Mr. Tannai is and get the word to the three of you." 

"How long will it take?" Aya asked, speaking for the first time since they left the Koneko. 

"That's the trouble. A place as secretive and well-guarded as this one… not to mention how much money they must have… their system is bound to be pretty complex, but I'll do my best, and I'll be monitoring you guys in case anything goes wrong." 

"Well, speaking of things going wrong, what happens if I… if a customer…" Ken let his question trail off. He knew the answer. So did Youji. So did Aya. And so did Omi… if he didn't find out all he could about this Tannai guy as soon as possible his fellow assassins would be in trouble. Disguising themselves as employees of the infamous and secretive pleasure house was the perfect cover to look for the man who was well known as a regular customer there. But if Omi couldn't find him – and fast – Ken Youji and Aya would be expected to do a lot more than just look pretty. And judging by how good they DID all look… Omi guessed it would be A LOT more.   


END OF PART ONE   



	2. Part Two

PART TWO   


Manx held the package out to Aya. "All we know is that his name is Tannai. We don't even know his first name." 

"What does he look like?" 

"We don't exactly know that either. But we do know where he likes to hang out." 

Aya opened the package. "A brothel?" 

"Not exactly. It's a pleasure house that caters to wealthy men who enjoy the company of other attractive well-trained young men. That's where um… that's where you three come in." She added, looking slyly at the three oldest members of Weiss. At first, of course, they had protested the idea of the undercover mission, it was too dangerous. But Aya changed his mind after hearing what this Mr. Tannai was capable of. Not only was he an infamous killer, he had also taken to killing the young men at the pleasure house, some even as young as… even as young as Aya's sister. Eventually they had all agreed to accept the mission. Only Omi had been a little hurt at first that Manx didn't think of him as a possible undercover male prostitute. It couldn't have been because he was too young, there were younger boys working there. But his abilities were vital to the mission. At least that's what he told himself as he finally finished breaking into the surveillance system from inside the heating duct. 

"There." He whispered, "Now I'll be able to see where the others are and keep an eye on them." He pulled up a map of the enormous place, and quickly located the room that Ken had referred to as "the harem." 

"It looks like this is where customers come to choose their… anyway, the guys are probably in there now." A few more clicks of the keyboard and Omi was able to bring up a crystal clear image of the inside of the room, complete with sound! "Wow. They really do have an impressive system here." After quickly checking to see if his fellow assassins were indeed in the room, he plugged in his ear piece and quickly went to work at his next task – breaking into the customer information files to find out just exactly who Mr. Tannai is. 

"You. Redhead." Was the first thing that Omi heard from his ear piece, and at first it shocked him, he'd forgotten that the surveillance system he'd cracked into had sound. He checked the screen, and noticed that a man who appeared to work at the house was pointing to Aya! Next to him was a middle-aged businessman who must be a customer. Idly, Omi wondered if it was Mr. Tannai. 

"Yeah, I said you! Come over here. This man wants to have a look at you." 

"Damn." Omi cursed silently. This was not the time for Aya to get selected by a customer – he wasn't even close to cracking the information files yet! 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Well, isn't he a feisty one?" The middle-aged businessman ran a finger down Aya's cheek and practically had it bitten off. It didn't seem to deter him, however, from his choice. Seeing the manager eye Aya suspiciously, however, caused Youji to go in for help. 

And by "help" he meant KISSING Aya. 

Hard. 

The tall playboy slid over and covered Aya's surprised lips with his own, taking his time and biting his bottom lip slightly as he finally pulled away, "You're a good boy, aren't you?" Youji asked him, fully in character, then whispering in his ear, "Remember your mission, Aya." 

The businessman looked on in interest. 

"No." Aya answered, "I'm bad." And he kissed Youji back with a ferocity that almost scared the older assassin. 'Aya can really be serious about his missions', Youji thought, 'or is it something else?' 

"See…" Youji said to the customer after catching his breath, "He can behave." 

But now the man was looking YOUJI over, gaze lingering in certain areas that were not exactly unaffected by the kiss, "And what about you? Are you… bad?" 

Youji wagged a finger at him, "I'm already taken, baby. Sorry. But…" A seductive glance at his pale-skinned (and now shocked partner) "I don't think you'll have anything to complain about." He patted Aya's rear and headed back to the other side of the room where Aya – for the first time noticed a woman was standing. 

'Damn Youji,' Aya couldn't help but think, 'He would get a woman… the only woman I've seen in this place.' Not that Aya was really sure that Youji would PREFER a woman after that display he had just been given. Sure, it could have all just been for show, just for the mission, but… either Youji was really into this mission, or he was actually ENJOYING it a little bit. Figures. 

Ken, on the other hand was sure he was in hell. Here they had only been in the selection room for a few minutes and his two teammates had already been snatched up. Youji by a woman no less, and Aya… Aya by a middle-aged man who practically drooled over him like a piece of meat! Not that Ken could blame them, really, Aya and Youji did look really great. And then… Ken wasn't even sure if it had really happened, it seemed like just another of his dreams, Aya and Youji had kissed! And it wasn't just any kiss; it was a deep, serious, juicy kiss. And they had done it willingly, right in front of him! Ken began to wonder if there was really more behind the icy or womanizing exteriors of his teammates after all. Maybe he wasn't the only one lusting after a fellow member of Weiss. The only problem with this whole thing for Ken was; not even one lured old pervert had even glanced at him! Figures. 

"You'd better behave new boy, this is one of our most valued regular customers." The manager told Aya. That made him stop and glance at Youji across the room, who knew exactly what he was thinking – if this customer is Tannai, going with him might be their chance to catch him. 

"I'll behave." Aya said, bowing his head. And Ken could only watch as Aya and Youji, with their respective customers, were led out of the selection room into the greater house. 'Look out for them, Omi…' He silently prayed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Damn it." Omi found himself cursing quietly in the dark confines of the heating duct. Breaking into the customer information files had been harder than he expected, and Youji and Aya had been chosen by customers faster then he expected, too. He had to work fast before… before Tannai... before Youji and Aya… but really, before some customer selected Ken! 

Making quick work of the surveillance system, he managed to locate on the map the rooms where Youji and Aya were being taken. Although he hadn't expected it, there were cameras AND microphones in these private rooms as well! He managed to get a view of both rooms and their occupants. "Well, they look safe enough for now," Omi sighed in relief, "Hang in there guys, I'm working on it." And to his credit Omi WAS working very hard – he had even missed seeing the kiss.   


END OF PART TWO   
  
  



	3. Part Three

PART THREE   


"Do you come here often?" Youji found himself asking the young woman who had "selected" him after they found their room. 

"Often enough to know that you're new here, you and your friend." 

"Who? The redhead? I never met him before tonight." 

"Really?" She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow – a little TOO perfectly sculpted, "You seemed to know him pretty well." 

The thought of that long-awaited kiss caused Youji to get a little weak-kneed, and he stretched out on the floor, "Jealous already?" He asked, "There's no need to be." 

"Ah, but maybe you don't like women?" She sat on the edge of the amble bed and crossed her legs slowly. 

"It depends on the woman." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you… much." The business man was checking Aya out from across the room, but he didn't seem to be in much of a hurry, which was fine for Aya who was a little shaken by the suggestive remark, and still a little more shaken by the thought of the kisses he had shared with a certain tall assassin just a few minutes before. But this customer was not the only man of business in the room, and Aya decided it was time to get to his. The first thing he would have to figure out was whether or not his customer was the target. 

"What's your name?" He asked, coldly. 

"Ah! So he speaks at last… and what a voice! I really have chosen quite a gem." 

"What's your name?" The direct approach was all that Aya could think of at the moment. 

"So, we're going to get THAT familiar are we? You tell me yours first." 

Aya was not interested in playing games – he had a mission to complete and he was tired of waiting. If only he had his katana… 

"I said what's your name?" 

"You are a handful, aren't you? All right, I'll tell you. But first you have to do something for me." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"What is wrong with me?" Ken whispered. It had been close to 20 minutes and as many customers had passed him by. He couldn't help but think that if this had been a soccer game, he would have been one of the first chosen. Stupid sex house. It was bad enough he had to deal with being around his three sexy teammates all the time, but this was too much… 

"Feeling lonely?" The young blonde on the bench next to him leaned over and placed his head in Ken's lap – lying back with his legs across the seat. 

"What?" 

"Feeling lonely?" He asked again in an accent that Ken couldn't identify. 

"No." 

"Maybe if you just…" The boy, he could hardly have been much older than Omi, reached up and undid a few of the buttons on Ken's gold shirt. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Don't worry, I'm just making you more marketable. I wasn't hitting on you." The boy smiled a sexy and endearing smile, "Here's your chance." 

Before Ken had time to ask him what he meant the door opened and another customer was ushered in. The sight of the two young men sitting in such a close position seemed to excite him, Ken noticed, for he pointed directly to them and said, "Those two. Both of them." Before stepping quickly out of the room. 

"You see?" The blonde smiled up at Ken, "It's working already." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Omi had almost forgotten about his work trying to crack the customer information files, had almost forgotten about Tannai, about his mission, so engrossed was he in what he saw on the surveillance video. Ken – HIS Ken – cuddling up to some slut of a boy who must have been even younger than him! "And I thought Ken never hit on me because of my age!" He sulked.   


END OF PART THREE   
  



	4. Part Four

  
PART FOUR   


Ken and the boy had been taken to their customer's room, all decorated in animal skins, and left there. Alone. To wait. 

Finally Ken spoke up, "Where is he? Why did he leave us here alone?" 

"Nervous? You are new, aren't you? What's your name beautiful?" 

"Ken." If either of the two young men had been near a heating duct they would have heard a disbelieving Omi cursing up a storm. He hadn't meant to give his real name. 

"Well, Ken, you are new, right?" The blonde asked, turning over, calmly, on the bed. 

"Yes. How can you look so calm just lying there?" Ken couldn't help but ask. Besides being stuck in a kinky sex palace with a young male prostitute waiting for their client to arrive, Ken still had the mission to think about. And his teammates. 

"I'm used to it." The boy answered, but Ken had already forgotten asking the question. "Look, have a seat." He patted a space beside him on the bed, "There's no need to be so edgy. Sometimes customers like to keep us waiting, sometimes they don't, it's up to them. We don't really have a choice, do we Ken?" 

"I guess not." He sat down on the edge of the bed as well as he could in the confines of his typical-Youji-chosen leather pants. 

"Those look uncomfortable." The boy noted calmly, "Why don't I help you out of them?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Aya's customer's plan for seduction was going just as he wanted it to – with one hitch – it was HE who was supposed to be holding AYA down on the ground, hands locking him to the floor under his intense gaze. "Your name." Aya said again, "This is the last time I'll ask." 

"It's Omori." The man answered, starting to wish that he HAD chosen someone a little less spirited. 

'Omori.' Aya, thought, 'Not Tannai. That is if this scum is telling the truth.' 

"Prove it." 

"If you let me go, I can show you my identification pass, you can't get in here without one…" 

Aya loosened his grip, and seeing as how the older man didn't seem to be playing any tricks, let him retrieve the pass. Sure enough, it was as he said. Aya's customer was not the target. Now what? 

"Is… is it OK now?" Omori asked, now timid. 

"I want to go to the courtyard." Aya stated. 

"But that's not what I want…" the man placed a tentative hand on one velvet clad thigh before Aya quickly snatched it away, re-stating his control. 

"We're going." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Now that Aya and his customer had moved to the main courtyard – the center area of the building where customers and their workers were free to roam about in public, Omi would have a harder time keeping track of them. But that was the least of his worries. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to break through into the customer information files. This place really did have tight security. Omi scratched idly at his tiny shirt, before deciding to check and see how the others were doing. Aya had already figured out that his client was not the target… and Youji's wasn't a man… so that meant if any of them got the target (he was known for liking new boys, so it was possible) it was Ken. 

Omi swallowed hard. 

Maybe he would check on Youji first. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"So, do you or do you not like women?" 

"I've had my share." (And the award for understatement of the year goes to…) 

"And men?" 

Youji edged closer across the floor, "Wanna know a secret?" 

"I like secrets." 

"Men too." 

"Oh really? But I'm not that surprised." 

"Oh?" 

"After all, you do work… here." 

"But, as you said yourself, I'm new." 

"Still, you must have known what you were getting into… I mean, there aren't many female customers around here, are there?" 

"There's only one customer here that matters to me." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ken told him, standing up again. "What if the customer comes in here and finds… us…" 

"Oh, I don't think he would mind, do you? After all, he did pick us because we seemed so… friendly. But if it makes you uncomfortable, forget it." 

"I'm not uncomfortable." 

The boy shrugged. 

"Besides," Ken noted, "You never told me YOUR name." 

"It's Reiji." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really, Ken." 

Ken looked at him. Well, HE had given his real name after all, and he was an assassin. 

"What do you suggest we do while we're waiting, then?" Reiji asked. 

"For starters, you can tell me everything you know about the customers in this place." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Omi had almost cracked the data base when he heard some strange noises… that is, that WEREN'T coming from his earpiece. He took the earpiece off and listened. 'No one would be USING the heaters at this time of year…' He thought to himself. He edged down to the nearest vent and took a peek out. The vent was in one of the walls of the courtyard and Omi got a perfect view of Aya, with his customer obviously under control, chatting it up (well, for Aya anyway) with some of the other workers for information. Good for Aya. Omi only hoped that Ken and Youji were doing as well. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

If his customer was a regular, Youji thought, he might be able to get some information out of her about Tannai if he could earn her trust. And what better way to earn her trust than to just play along? Besides, the sight of first Ken and then Omi and Aya… gods, Aya!… in those outfits was enough to drive Youji crazy. Not to mention that kiss. If he didn't get some release soon, he'd… 

"So, what are you waiting for?" His customer asked, waking him from his fevered reverie. Youji skid over next to her and onto the bed, pulling her down with him. He kissed her mouth first (not as good as Aya's, he realized. Would he ever be able to go back to women?) and then made his way down to her throat, when he met with something unexpected. He stopped and looked up at his customer. 

"I told you I liked secrets."   


END OF PART FOUR   



	5. Part Five

PART FIVE   


"So they usually don't hurt you much… unless you want them to. It's part of the rules anyway." Reiji explained. 

Ken was getting impatient, and their customer might arrive at any moment, upon which he would lose his opportunity to get information from Reiji. "That's not the kind of information about the customers I was thinking of." 

"What then, Kenken?" 

The unknowing endearment caught Ken a little by surprise, "I was thinking more like, who are the regulars?" 

"But you ARE inquisitive for someone so new, aren't you?" 

Ken said nothing. 

"If you mean, is that fellow who chose us a regular, I suppose he might be. I've never seen him before, but that doesn't mean he's new. Regulars aren't all bad, if that's what you're thinking." 

"So you have… had… some regulars?" 

"Of course." 

"Like who?" 

"No one you would know, right?" Reiji took a long hard look at his companion, "Why all the questions? You're so nervous… Ken… this isn't your first time is it?" 

"No!" 

"I mean… with a man?" 

"Well…" 

"Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of. Here. Let me show you…" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Mr. Tannai?" The tall muscular young worker asked Aya as they sat in the courtyard, "Yes, he's here – somewhere. Why?" 

"Do you see him? Here in the courtyard?" Aya asked. 

He looked around, "No. Not right now. He's probably in a private room, if you know what I mean. That's the way he likes it." 

"What does he look like?" 

But Aya's question would go unanswered as the chain around the worker's neck was pulled slightly, the gray haired man at the other end of it waiting impatiently. "Sorry, I've got to go. Don't worry about Tannai, you'll get to meet him eventually… everyone here does." And with that he left. 

Aya sighed. At least he was able to determine that Tannai was really there, now he just needed to figure out how to find him before it was too late. Tannai, the infamous killer, had left more than his share of attractive young men dead in his wake, and Aya was getting more than a little worried about Youji and Ken. If one of them had Mr. Tannai as a customer then… 

"Hey, can't we go back to the room now?" his customer whined. Aya had almost forgotten him. 

"Shut up." He said, "I'm thinking." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As far as Omi could tell, Aya was getting on all right. He decided to crawl back to where his laptop was and finish cracking into the system. If they could just figure out which of the customers was Mr. Tannai, then they could lure him out of the way somewhere, finish him off, and get the hell out of this seedy place, he thought (not to mention getting Ken out of bed with that little blonde tramp). It would be as easy as that… they just needed more information, they didn't even know his first name! 

That's when the boy saw him. As quickly as they had made eye contact Omi turned away, but it was too late to run now, and the boy approached the vent. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"An Adam's apple?" 

"Surprise." 

"So you're not a woman." Youji wasn't actually THAT surprised (or that disappointed). His customer DID seem to be the only woman in the place – which had been a little more than suspicious. "Why the…" he tugged at the dress. 

"That's just the way I like it." She… HE answered playfully, "Have I upset you?" 

"No. But I suppose this means your name isn't really Ann, is it?" 

"You're only right." 

"Then what is your name? Really. Or is that a secret, too?" 

"I've got no secrets now, baby." 

Youji fingered his wire, "That's exactly what I want to hear." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ken had never kissed a man before… well, except for a few times with Kaze, and then there was that time with Omi, but they had been drunk. Still… "I'm not sure about this." He said, flatly, as soon as Reiji's lips left his. 

"Your body says something different." The blonde told him, lifting Ken's gold shirt over his head. 

"But our… our customer…" 

"I told you not to worry, Kenken. What's the matter, don't you like me?" 

Ken actually felt a little sorry for the boy – a life like that couldn't be easy (not that being an assassin was a exactly piece of cake). But the sway of his hips, and those eyes that seemed to burn right through him, those eyes… so like Omi's… this time it was Ken who initiated the kiss. 

"That's the spirit." 

But one thing kept pounding over an over in Ken's head as the blood seemed to rush from it to other places, 'If I don't stop Tannai now, he will keep killing boys like Reiji. I have to stop.' 

"Reiji… wait." 

"What is it, Ken? You were just getting into it." 

"I really need you to tell me something, it's very important." 

"What is it?" 

"Do you know of a regular customer by the name of Mr. Tannai?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yes, the perfect cover. Dressed to kill in the green outfit Youji had selected for him, the young man who approached the vent immediately assumed Omi was a worker just like him. "What are you doing?" The dark haired boy whispered through the large grate, "Are you hiding from someone? Your customer? You know you can get in a lot of trouble… 

"I… I'm not. I just…" 

"Who IS your customer?" The dark haired boy asked suspiciously. 

Omi had to think fast, "Mr. Tannai."   


END OF PART FIVE   



	6. Part Six

We're getting closer to the end. Thanks for all of the reviews so far!   


PART SIX   


Aya spotted the dark haired young man removing the heating grate first, and then Omi crawling out of it. He left the bench to start to approach them, but didn't want to do anything that might seem suspicious, or that might put Omi in danger. Still, he had to do something. "What's going on?" He asked. 

The dark haired one turned to him, took a moment to catch his breath from the sexy spectacle that was Aya, and then answered, "This new one is trying to escape from Mr. Tannai." 

"Mr. Tannai?" Now things were getting interesting. 

"Yes, but I've talked him out of it." Then, turning to Omi, "I hear Mr. Tannai is a great customer, he's very attractive." 

Omi only looked at the floor, and then sheepishly up at the leader of Weiss. He had really wished no one would have to see him in those clothes! And he had been so close to cracking the computer. 

"Do me a favor, handsome," The young man said to Aya, gently pushing Omi forward, "And return him to Tannai's room where he belongs. I've got my hands full with my own customer, but you seem to have yours under control. Take care of this kid, OK?" And with one last glance at those violet eyes, the dark haired boy who had caught Omi began to saunter off. 

"Wait." Aya caught him by the wrist, "Which room?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Which room is Tannai's?" 

"The usual. The one decorated all in animal skins…" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

After telling Youji everything he knew about the other regulars, the formerly feminine customer began to wonder just what kind of worker Youji really was. "All of this has been… interesting… but can we get back to…?" 

"The courtyard." Youji thought out loud. He had to get to the courtyard. Maybe from there he would be able to find the others. And he needed to find them – fast. Not only did his customer know who Tannai was – he also knew his first name, and if Omi hadn't been able to crack into the computer system yet, this might be just the piece of information they needed. The only problem was how was he supposed to get away from his customer? 

"As much as I like the idea of doing it in public, I had something else in mind." He said, holding out another little surprise – this time it was a pair of handcuffs. 

"Perfect." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Mr. Tannai?" Reiji sat up in the bed. "You're new, so where did you hear of him?" 

"Well, he's a well-known regular here, isn't he?" 

Reiji looked Ken up and down. Now wearing nothing but the tight pants, Ken was even more of a beauty. Yes, he had chosen well. 

"Do you know him?" Ken asked again. 

"Yes, I do. But believe me, he's not someone you'd want to meet." 

"You're wrong." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Omi and Aya didn't even need to ask around to see which room was the one decorated all in animal skins – Omi remembered from the map which room it was – the one where Ken had been taken. 

"So Ken's customer is Tannai." Aya said, "Where's Youji? We've got to get to Ken, fast." 

But Just as Omi was about to tell Aya the location of Youji's room, the tall sexy assassin himself came running up. 

"I know Mr. Tannai's first name." He said, without even giving the other two a chance to speak. "It's Reiji."   


END OF PART SIX   



	7. Part Seven

PART SEVEN   


"Really?" The young blonde placed a wondering hand on Ken's exposed chest. 

"Reiji, I'm serious. If you know who Tannai is, you've got to tell me. I need to find him, it's very important." 

"But what we were about to do is important too, isn't it, Ken? I was going to show you heaven… before I showed you hell." 

Ken had only a moment before he realized Reiji was brandishing a weapon. He caught the gleam of the knife as it was placed against his chest, poised as if to cut out his very heart. 

"Reiji Tannai." He whispered. 

"That's right. I don't know how you know me, Ken, but I really wish you hadn't been so nosy. I wanted to have you before I killed you… a nice new fresh piece like yourself. Your heart must be tainted by past mistakes, it's a pity I'll have to hurt it." 

"I'm not as innocent as I may seem." 

"Either way, you'll soon be dead, and it will be too late for us. Even I'M not into THAT." He pressed the knife a little closer, causing a drop of blood to appear "Maybe I can go back and have a go at the two you came in with, the tall one and the red head. They seemed to like each other a lot. That kiss was more than show. Considering their strong feelings, perhaps I will show them enough pity to let them die in each other's arms." 

"If you touch either one of them I'll…" 

"You'll what, Ken?" The knife pressed even closer, and Ken started to feel the pain. 

"I'll… they… they DID really seem into each other, didn't they?" 

Ken's incredulous tone caught Tannai of guard for a moment, "Yes. It's obvious they want each other, and who can blame them? They were gorgeous. I had a hard time deciding on you." 

"But I don't get it…" 

"It's simple, really, I only pose as a worker so that I can get a better idea of the workers I want to play with. The man who came in to 'choose' us was just a man who works for me. He's not late… he's never coming." 

"No, I don't mean that!" 

Tannai was surprised again. 

"I mean Ay… I mean, those TWO. I've known them for a long time and they never…" 

"What's the matter? Jealous?" 

"You're damn right I'm jealous! Here I've been hiding the fact that I'm into men all this time and they've been interested in EACH OTHER? Why was I wasting my time? I probably could have done more than just kiss Omi, and with a lot less alcohol, and no one would have even blinked!" 

Tannai wasn't sure what to do with all this information, but his victim seemed wholly uninterested in the knife that was waiting to plunge into his tight young flesh. 

"And now I'm going to die without ever getting laid!" Ken shouted. 

"Well, perhaps we CAN change THAT…" 

And Reiji's momentary release of the knife was all Youji had been waiting for as he dropped out of the vent in the ceiling and onto Tannai, knocking the knife away and making quick use of his wire. By the time Aya and Omi, too, had descended upon a very surprised Ken, the mission had been accomplished. 

"Now let's get out of here." Omi suggested. 

"Wait." Ken stopped them. "You mean you guys HEARD all of that?" 

Youji chuckled. 

"There are a few things we need to clear up." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Back at the Koneko Omi tugged at the green square that was his shirt. "I can't wait to get out of these things. No offense at your taste in clothing, Youji, I mean, you did a GREAT job with Aya's outfit, but…" 

"I didn't buy Aya's outfit." Youji said coolly. "It was his." 

The three assassins stared at their silent leader. 

"Well, you're just full of surprises tonight Aya." 

"Aren't YOU Youji? What was with that kiss?" Aya asked. 

"Me? As I recall, I wasn't the only one who was into that kiss." 

"Well, then, why don't we go finish what we started." 

Youji smiled a wicked grin before putting his arm around Aya's slender waist. "Finally!" He said, "I thought I was never going to get any tonight." 

And they headed upstairs, leaving a slightly perplexed Ken and Omi in their wake. 

"So it's true." Omi sighed, "And what about what you said, Ken?" 

The soccer player looked over at the object of his affection. 

"I mean, about wanting to do more than just kiss me. Were you telling the truth about that, too?" innocent eyes turned up to meet Ken's. 

"Come on Omi." He said, "It's time we both finally got out of these clothes."   


THE END   


I'm sorry if the ending seemed too abrupt, I really didn't wanbt to draw things out for too long. Anyway, thank you very much for all the kind reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed this so much, considering it's my first WK fic, and my first chapter fic. Wait until you see what I have in store for the boys next... 


End file.
